Bonds
by Lyres
Summary: Everyone thought that Nothing will stop Dash being Danny's bully. Oh, how wrong they are. Not Slash! Gone from K to T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second fic for my account! I somehow became addicted to Danny Phantom even though I haven't watched it many years.**

**I began drawing a lot of Danny Phantom.**

**Story plots are forming in my head.**

**Yeah... So... Here's the introduction; the prologue if you will. I kind of made the fic understandable even for those who doesn't watch the show. Mainly because my cousin proofreads the fic but doesn't watch the show. Additionally, it may improve my describing skills.  
**

**I'll put a book cover next time.  
**

**Copyright: Danny Phantom is Butch Hartman's. Not mine. :(  
**

* * *

Everybody in Casper High of Amity Park knew who Dash Baxter is. His crew-cut blonde hair was hard to miss among a mob of students. Add the fact that he was taller and bulkier than most people in school. He was famous for being the freshman quarterback for football, the school's pride. Having amazing skill and extraordinary talent at a young age, he was considered as a super rookie. For that, he was immediately granted a position with the popular kids, the A-lists.

There's also another person who was as famous as Dash. Ironically, he was popular for being unpopular. His name is Danny Fenton. If they don't know him by name, they will always remember his appearance. He was a baby blue eyed teenager who had black raven hair wildly hanging in front of his face. He wears a white t-shirt with a simple design of a red oval at the center of his chest and a red round neckline and blue baggy pants. His rubber shoes was colored red that matches his simple shirt. The shy-demeanor kid was always seen with his weird parents.

All citizens of Amity Park knew his loud, ghost-hunting parents. Yes, ghost-hunting. It is their most relished occupation. They weren't hunting normal ghosts that you know of. They pursue particular ectoplasmic beings, or ghosts, which are strong enough to harm living beings. Unfortunately, Amity Park is overrun by those kinds of ghosts. Danny's parents have a variety of equipments used for ghost hunting. One for example, shoots out green goo that traps ghosts… and humans. That particular weapon made them quite well-known since they never failed to miss people.

Danny's parents would always unconsciously embarrass him in front of the public. With his parents, he was brought down to the lower levels of the school social chain. What sealed his faith to be the most bottom of the chain was becoming Dash' favorite punching bag.

Whenever Dash flunked a test or is stressed out, he was always seen taking it out on Danny. There wasn't anyone in school who hasn't, at least once, seen Danny being shoved into a locker or being chased down the hallway by him. They also wouldn't miss his fondness of constantly changing his last name to something more undignified.

As days go by, wailing Fenton became Dash' regular entertainment. There were reasons why he finds Danny 'bully-able'. He knew that the weak loser was too much of a coward to fight him back. He also knew that the scrawny kid will never stand up to him. There were times when Danny did get back on him by the form of pranks. They were however, pranks and not fights. They also did stop after a while.

Everyone thought that this relationship between the bully and the victim would never change. They were wrong. There was one particular incident that weakened the bonds. And on one faithful day, the bonds were entirely destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast update because I don't consider the first chapter as a 'real' chapter.**

**I'm glad that I caught some attention. :D**

* * *

"Hey Kwan, check out the Dweeb Patrol across the hallway." Dash snickered while telling his Asian best friend. At the end of the almost empty hallway, there stood a heavily dressed-in-black girl, an eyeglasses-wearing boy and a simple-dressed boy.

The so-called Dweeb Patrol were Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton respectively.

Samantha Manson, a goth, was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian which means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. She had black hair with a short ponytail on top and purple eyes. She wears a short shirt which exposes her mid-rib, a short skirt with purple slacks and black combat boots. She likes being called by her nickname 'Sam' and would strangle anyone who would call her by her real name or her other nickname 'Sammykins'.

Tucker Foley, an African American, was a passionate techno-geek and a hearty meat lover. He wears a yellow t-shirt, green cargo-pants and brown shoes. He and Danny are pretty tight, like brothers, having to share most experience in life with one another.

Sam and Tucker were Danny Fenton's best friends. They were with him at the bottom of the popular list although they were a tiny-bit more popular with their own unique group. They were, like Danny, some of the A-lists' most wanted victims.

Sam and Tucker were waiting for Danny to get some of his books from his locker. Unbeknownst to the jocks, they were also listening in him ranting about the recent increase in ghosts and the late night ghost fights which unkindly didn't leave him any sleep.

One thing that could make Danny an instant A-list is showing that he was exceptional at fighting ghosts. Although he hides that skill from everyone in town except for his two best friends and sister, Jazz. The reason is because it will keep his top secret away from the eyes of the townsfolk. The secret was that he was a half-ghost. With a bright white ring appearing around his waist, he could easily transform into his alter-ego ghost form, Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom was the most famous ghost in Amity Park. He had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. He was constantly seen wearing his black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt and turtle neck. His signature emblem of a white D with an inner black P rested in front of his jumpsuit. Initially, he was called Inviso-Bill and was perceived as a menace to the community for the scam of him kidnapping Amity Park's mayor. All of his good deeds of protecting the town were gone unseen and unnoticed. After the whole town was trapped in the Ghost Zone by an evil ghost king named Pariah Dark, Danny Phantom gained his status as hero to the eyes of many of the townsfolk when they witnessed him fight the tyrant Ghost King. Gratefully for him, He also managed to tell them his superhero name.

As much as Danny wanted to let everyone know that he had the abilities of a ghost and that he was their hero, he couldn't reveal it without having consequences; consequences that would possibly make him an instant celebrity, a criminal or more likely, a test subject. That wouldn't do well for his resume in applying to be an astronaut, his long-time dream.

Still, he continues fighting ghosts and keeps Amity Park safe for the kind citizens.

"I'm so gonna enjoy beating Fenturd."

"You're gonna beat him up now?" Kwan asked. "Didn't you just beat him up everyday consecutively these past few days?" Dash turned to face him.

"Yeah, so?" He spoke with a clear don't-mess-with-me tone.

"Well... he… he just looks so tired now." Kwan nervously said. Gaining some confidence in his voice, he added, "He also looks like a zombie! It feels like he's gonna faint anytime soon."

Dash scoffed. "Since when did you care?"

Kwan always cared. He never did like bullying his other schoolmates. Also, he only did it when he was told to. nerds or geeks was a sign of a loser in the A-list. Besides, he was Dash' best friend. If bashing up other kids would make their friendship stronger, he won't hesitate to do it.

"I'm just saying, man."

"Whatever." Dash replied. "I'm still going. You can just sit back and watch the master of wailing do his… um… wailing." Leaving his friend behind, Dash walked towards the trio. He didn't take any notice on their conversation that he slowly hears.

"… pelt over his fireplace as always. Don't even get me started on the Bo…" Bang! The sound of his locker being slammed by the football player interrupted Danny from his dialogue. He and his friends didn't notice him coming at all. They were too caught up with his story. He slowly turned around to find the player threateningly look down on him.

"Hey there, Fentina! Ready for your daily dose of Vitamin Beat?"

"Oh, great." Danny muttered. Before he could say anything else, Dash pushed him towards the locker with his back against it. Now that he was really closed to Danny, he can see that the teen's hair was ruffled up more than usual. Dash could see the huge bags below his victim's eyes. He was also paler.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

"Dash, stop it and leave him alone!" The purple-eyed girl told the jock.

"Hehe… Yeah, man. You wouldn't want to do this where the teachers could plainly see what you're doing." Tucker anxiously said, his red beret wildly swing as he turned his head to look around for signs of teachers.

"Aw… look Fenturd, your loser friends are worried about you," came Dash' snarky comment.

Tucker and Sam weren't concerned about Danny. They knew that compared to their friend's battle experience with ghosts, Dash was a piece of cake; that's what they were concerned of. They could see that Danny was in the brink of taking him out because of his annoying actions for the past few days. Now that Danny didn't get any sleep last night, they were absolutely sure that Danny could explode any second. After all, Cranky Danny was definitely not someone you could mess around with.

"Dash, I don't have the patience for this now." Danny growled. His patience was running thin. It was actually taking a lot of his willpower not to turn ghost right there. "You've been targeting me every day! Haven't you grown bored of me? Why don't you just go kick a football or whatever you varsity players do?"

For a moment there, Dash was surprised. _Since when did Fentoid grow enough backbone to actually do a frontal counter attack? He actually looked a little terrifying for a while. _Surprise was immediately replaced by anger. _Did he just growl at me? I will not let any nerd push me around._

"Since when did you become the boss of me? Huh, Fenturd?! For that, I'm gonna beat you so hard you would wish that you were a ghost!" At that statement, Dash saw the trio do a facepalm. He shrugged it off and began to beat up Danny.

Dash grabbed the front of Danny's white shirt with his left hand. He pulled his right hand and made a right hook for Danny's face. Midway through his target, he was stopped… by Danny himself. Stunned by the unexpected action, Dash could only gape at him.

"You don't know when to stop do you?" Danny snarled. He seized the hand that was grabbing his shirt and yanked it off. Still holding the hand, he tapped into his ghost strength and was increasingly applying pressure to Dash' wrist.

"Argh! My wrist!" The strength Danny was using had Dash kneel down.

"I have had enough of you always taking it out on me! Do you think that I like being beaten up? How would you like it if you're the one at the end of the stick?"

Dash looked up and was horrified… no, mortified in seeing Danny's face. It was full of rage and crankiness. The thing that captured him most was Danny's eyes. The baby blue irises which were usually full of fear were now icy cold. He swore that they were gradually changing into a sick glowing shade of green. Before he could fully register the idea, Danny's best friends leapt forward, held Danny at both sides and heaved him away from Dash.

"Wow, look at the time! We're late in doing the… uh… loser things we have to do! Like… looking bad in front of the cheerleaders! Yeah." Tucker stammered. Leaving the dazed Dash, they high-tailed it.

"Dash! What the heck happened?" Kwan worriedly asked as he approached his friend. "Did we just see you getting beaten up by Fenton?"

_What did he mean by 'we'?_ Dash looked around and saw that there were still some people around who were gawking at the incident. He saw it as an immediate threat to his popular status. He started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah right! Have you seen your face? I was only giving Fenturd a great opportunity to know what it feels like when getting the upper hand!" Dash loudly declared. "I should get a career for acting if the football thing doesn't work out."

He turned away from his friend and announced. "And, if anyone here spreads some stupid rumor that I was beaten by Fentina, I'm gonna crush you so hard that you're gonna wish you were stuffed in the locker instead!" With that, a chorus of, "Yes" and "Yeah" broke out. Everyone shuffled and emptied the hallway with only Dash and Kwan left.

Kwan knows a broken wrist when he sees one. He saw enough at football practices to not discern one. But he didn't press Dash any further. "Come on. Let's go to the nurse's office. We can say that you broke it when we were wrestling around. Be glad that that isn't your throwing hand or else coach would be mad." Dash glared at him for not even buying his story, but nodded nonetheless. He was still pretty shocked at the incident.


	3. Chapter 3

Days flew by, everybody could see the change in Dash' attitude. He wasn't bothering Danny Fenton anymore and would go for the other loser kids like Nathan. Although, whenever he would come by, Dash would almost immediately drop his victims and head towards the other direction. Danny knew that it wasn't supposed to be this way. At first, he was glad that Dash was finally off his back. But now, he was feeling very guilty at snapping like that and using his ghost power to subdue the jock.

"Aw, man. You guys, this is my fault. I shouldn't have snapped out like that." Danny told Tucker and Sam as they were eating at the cafeteria.

"Yeah! What were you thinking? You should be glad Tucker and I managed to get you away before your eyes could completely glow green!" Sam said, pointing an accusing finger on Danny.

"Don't be too hard on him, Sam. The guy was asking for it." Tucker replied while eating his pork chops. "And, nothing bad happened. We **did** get him away before anything could. Besides, Dash is too much of an idiot to notice these kinds of things." He added before Sam could say anything.

"Still doesn't justify his actions, Tuck. We'll also never know; Dash might make a connection between Fenton and Phantom the next time. Also, you shouldn't talk while eating." Sam narrowed her eyes and added. "Seeing the remains of a dead animal in your mouth makes me want to hurl. " Sam faced Danny while Tucker choked on the words "Remains" and "Dead".

"Hey! I'm eating here!" Tucker commented.

"Danny, what are you going to do now?"

Danny puts down his hamburger before replying. "Well, I guess that I should apologize to Dash." Danny thought for a moment. "I could do that later when he goes home after he hangs out at Nasty Burger. He normally goes home alone. I just hope that he won't hang me on top of the flagpole again like last time."

"I kind of doubt that now. And here I thought that I have to force you into doing it." Sam spoke before munching her wheat bread with veggie fillings.

After school, the trio went to hang out at an Italian restaurant near the Nasty Burger while waiting for Dash to come out. Tucker, being Tucker, joked of leaving so that the two love birds could have their date. Blushing, Sam heavily beat the heck out of him.

Eventually, the muscular freshman emerged from Amity's teenagers' number one hot spot.

"Okay guys. Wish me luck."

Tucker and Sam glanced at one another and smirked. "So you have wished it and so it shall be~" They said, imitating the ghost genie, Desiree's tone. Snickering, they returned to their normal voice and said, "Good luck."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Danny sardonically responded with a smile on his face. He proceeded to follow Dash. He slowed his pace to keep a distance from him, and occasionally hid behind objects.

"Okay, how do I go about this?" Danny asked himself. "'Dash, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I just didn't know my own strength and I promise I won't hurt you with it the next time.'" He studied his words.

"Nah. That isn't right. The sorry part is okay but the rest… It kind of feels like I'm stating that I do have the power and that I'm threatening him… How about… 'My parents gave me some kind of power boost the other day. That's why I managed to do that.' Yeah. Yeah, that's a nice excuse. 'Although, the side-effect gave me low patience and I easily got mad, like the Hulk.'" Danny felt proud and smiled at himself for the well thought out explanation. "_Well, here goes nothing_." Danny whispered. He started running in high speed.

"Hey! Dash! Wait up!"

Dash spun around. His eyes widened as he saw Danny coming straight for him. He did what every muscular man do. Release a high-pitched scream.

"AHH!" He ran inside an alleyway in an attempt to lose Danny.

"Oh, darn it." Danny murmured as he tried to catch up with him. _This is the only time I could talk to him alone. Better pick up my pace._

Dash did some twists and turns to shake loose of the nimble teenager. Although no matter how hard he tried, Danny was still at his tail.

It was taking up a lot of time and Danny was beginning to grow tired from running.

"Dash! …Stop!" Danny pants, his t-shirt getting wet from sweat. "I just want to ta- whoa." He stopped as he saw Dash being surrounded by six guys bigger than the jock. He looked around and took notice of the unrecognizable surrounding. They were deep in the alleys with no roads at sight. It was also a dump here with foul smell coming from all directions and garbage scattered everywhere. He didn't recognize it in any part of Amity Park. Danny gasped as he realized that he and Dash played cat and mouse right through the dark alleys of Elmerton.

* * *

**Got Elmerton from the show. XD It's where Valerie lives.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny silently scrutinized the situation from a distance. The people who were surrounding the blonde jock were all wearing a matching black jacket that had the word "The Fiends" and a picture of a skull on it at the back. He saw that the thugs were bringing out knives and they were closing in on Dash.

_The apology can wait. Danny Phantom is needed now._ _I'm going gho-. _"Dah!" he cried as his head received a painful hit. He fell to the ground and flitted out of consciousness for a second. He felt his blood trickling down his face. _Ow… Sometimes, I just hate being so vulnerable in my human form. _"Boss, there's another one over here." The goon informed, directing his sentence towards the biggest guy with red hair and sunglasses. He dragged Danny towards the group. "Is this your friend?" He tossed the injured teenager towards the jock.

"Um… Uhh… Ergh…" Dash faltered. The leader of the gang laughed out loud.

"Hah! The kid is on the edge of pissing his pants! Not so tough are you now, huh kid?" The rest of the gang laughed along with him. Dash completely panicked until a low, weakened voice spoke.

"_Psst, Dash. Here's the plan._" Dash' eyes enlarged yet again as he discovered that Fenton was the one whispering to him. "_When I give you the signal, you make a break for it, got it?"_ If he wasn't in a very uptight state of mind, he would have questioned Fenton why the heck he would follow him. Dash only stared at him before giving him a slight nod.

"Heh… who would be afraid of a gang called '**The Friends**'?" Danny snickered as he got up to his feet. The laughter stopped and every eye was on him.

"_A-Are you trying to kill us, Fenturd?"_ Dash whispered to him. He was gaining a little confidence in insulting him. "_What the heck are you doing!?"_ All Dash received was a smirk.

"It's '**The Fiends'** you idiot! Do you wanna DIE?" A goon yelled at him. He was raising his fist menacingly.

"Pfft. Fiends, shmiends. The jacket by the way, is **so** unoriginal." Danny scoffed while he inconspicuously sidestepped. Little by little, he was edging away from Dash. "Couldn't you think of something scarier? Please, a third-grader could outmatch all of you. You look like puppies compared t- Gngrh!" Danny was cut off from his conversation when the leader punched him on the face.

"You talked too much for your own good." He fumed. He continued in punching Danny in the abdomen. Clutching his stomach, the teenager felt the wind knocked out of him. The red-haired leader took this opportunity to kick him in the face; knocking Danny down, flat on his back with a loud thud. "You're all talk and no dice."

"And you can only fight when you're with these big idiots!" Danny shouted back. He was slowly getting back up to his feet again. "I bet that I can take you on, one-on-one. Mano-e-mano." He swung his arm and closed his fist as he deliberately made a sluggish uppercut to his opponent. The boss lazily moved, dodging the attack. The members of the gang were going to step in but the leader held his hand up, signaling them to stop.

"I'll entertain you kid." He sneered and launched himself towards the freshman.

Danny believed that he needs to take hits to let all the gang give their full attention to him. He doesn't fight back because he was still in Fenton mode. Fenton mode equals "suck at fighting". He also needs to show Dash the fact that he can't really fight at all. _...Although a few dodges wouldn't hurt._ Danny considered as the leader kicked his chest. Almost going off-balanced, He backed up a few steps. _Ugh. It wouldn't hurt at all._ He evaded his foe's next blow which barely scraped his face. _If only I could punch back. _He thought deadpanned. _Or maybe change into Danny Phantom without all this secret identity and show them a thing or two._He cringed as he felt the stings when he received a one-two-uppercut.

The one-sided fight continued with Danny awfully losing and the boss enjoying himself with a human punching bag. After a while, the massive leader finally got over in playing with him. Using his two hands, he grabbed Danny's t-shirt and tossed him horizontally to the side of a building. Danny yelped as his body hit hard on the brick wall. His eyes were almost closed. His body was black and blue and furthermore throbbing all over. With the strongest throb somewhere in his ribs, he assumes that he broke a few rib cages.

"That will teach you not to mess with us." He advanced towards Danny and lifted him up on his t-shirt. He saw the kid's half-opened eyes scan the area. Before remarking about the strange action, the gigantic boss noticed the small odd smile on the slender adolescent's face.

Danny and the gang were already a good ten feet away from Dash. "NOW, DASH!" He agonizingly yelled on top of his lungs. The jock's body tensed and was going to run away when a thought occurred to him. _What about Fentoid?_ To Danny's dismay, Dash stood frozen while every head turned to his direction. "- THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DASH? GET OUTTA HERE."

One of the gangsters made a move with the intention of stabbing the muscular teenager. Danny immediately saw this. Now tapping in his ghost strength, he gave a powerful round-house kick on the distracted leader's head, cracking his nose, and knocking him out. Danny softly landed on the ground as the leader dropped him. Ignoring the unbearable pain, he ran to Dash straightaway with all his might. However, he knew that he wasn't going to make it. He was too far and the knife was going to impale Dash. Still, he made a jump for it, at the same time using his flight to increase his jump's speed and distance. At a split-second, he shoved Dash out of harm's way. A resounding clang was heard throughout the alley.

Both of the teenagers tumbled and rolled because of the impact of his launch. Before the gang could recover, Danny shoved Dash. "Run… you idiot!" he wheezed. "I thought… running away is what you football players do best?"

Dash was ready to retaliate when he reminded himself that it wasn't the place and time to do it. He made a run for it.

He was a few strides away when he noticed Danny wasn't running with him. He turned around and gasped when he saw a sight.

In front of a trail of blood, an incredibly pale Danny was clutching his abdomen where a dark, red color was tainting his white shirt. Blood was slowly dripping to the floor.

* * *

**:3 Cliffhanger~ Cliffhanger~**

**Uh... Should I up the rating?**


	5. Chapter 5

Dash was going to be rooted on his spot again when he remembered his failed episode a little while back. Shaking himself out of it, he ran back and carried Danny while getting away from the gang.

A booming voice resonated. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? AFTER THEM!" The bloody-faced leader regained consciousness. The gang snapped out of it. Drawing their guns, they pursued the two teenagers.

"If… we weren't… in such mortal danger right now, I'd… be so… throwing up by being carried away like a bride." Danny painfully muttered. Dash raised his eyebrows while running.

"You think that I also like this one bit? And what's up with you joking like that, Fenturd? Can't you read the atmosphere?" Dash queried. "Are you ADHD or something?"

_I wouldn't be surprised if I was._ Danny thought as every memory of his father getting distracted by chocolate fudge popped in his mind. _At least Dash is in his right mind now._ A gunshot reverberated and hit the corner where Dash turned. The jock screamed. _And… now he's gone._

The alley where the boys went in was a long one which gives the gang an opportunity to have a clear shot at both of them. Strangely, everyone missed them whilst shooting a barrage of bullets at them. Everything seems to go through the teenagers. _Please don't notice anything… please don't notice anything._ Danny chanted in his thoughts as he made Dash and him intangible. Using his ghost power while being seriously injured cost him a lot of energy. It felt to him like running a mile; searching for a toilet with his stomach ready to burst. Danny couldn't take it anymore and released intangibility then fell unconscious. A bullet nearly hit its target. Fortunately, it was a little off. Dash finally got to round a corner, stopping the gang shooting a barrage of bullets at them for a moment.

"What the- Fenturd." Dash said as he noticed that Danny got knocked out. "FENTURD!" No response. He started to fear that the scrawny teenager had already met his maker… until the muscular jock could feel him breathing. Dash sighed in relief. _I better get to the hospital fast!_ But, he had no idea where he was going at all. He only knew that he should get away from the gang fast. Turn left. Turn Right. Right Again. He could only hope that the mob got tired of the wild goose chase. Unlikely, since they were hot on their trail. He's already panting heavily. His arms and legs were starting to feel numb from all the carrying and running. He might be a varsity player but a guy can only run a short distance while carrying another person. As he turned right again, he found himself in front of a dead end.

"No… This can't be happening! We're dead. We're dead. WE'RE DEAD! This is entirely your fault Fenturd!" Forgetting for a while that Danny was unconscious, Dash instinctively yelled at him. He glanced around and saw a large dumpster. He opened it and launched both of them into it. _No way this is gonna work. _He thought. _I just hope there would be a miracle…_ Dash heard several footsteps approaching.

The gangsters finally reached the dead end.

They were surprised to not see their victims anywhere. The leader reprimanded them. "Nitwits! They're in that big dumpster! Duh, that's the only hiding place there is!" He pushed one of the members towards the dumpster. The thug readied his gun. He didn't want the teenagers to struggle or run again so he carefully lifted the lid, leaving a small opening. He put the nuzzle of his pistol in the tiny opening and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunfire vibrated not just twice but three times. The goon fully opened the garbage can and shrieked. He fell at his bottom and scurried away from the dumpster, as if it contained an evil spirit.

The boss was puzzled. He quickly went to the garbage can. Horrified with what he was seeing, he screamed too.

* * *

Dash was amazed. He tried recalling the event over and over again. It seemed so… so unbelievable to him.

The blue-eyed jock was trying everything in his power not to make any noise. It was hard for him since the foul smell was getting to him. His heart skipped a beat when the leader instantly revealed their not-so-hidden hiding place. Someone was coming. His heart then stopped as he sees the gun pointing straight at him. _No… please. Somebody save us._ He felt his body gone cold. In a split second, he spotted Danny opened his eyes with a flash of green.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

The gunfire was sounding less and less as he and Danny went through the dumpster and the wall behind it. They landed on the building's floor with a bounce. He heard screaming at the other side of the wall. Well, not seeing a pair of teenagers anywhere in the area when you were definitely sure that they were hiding there would scare the pants off of anyone. Not to mention that would only be the hiding spot available in that end. Otherwise, it'll make them look like disappearing out of thin air. Which brings Dash back to the present.

He was still shocked. He didn't know whether he was shocked because of almost dying or witnessing Danny use his powers. A series of questions bombarded him more than his head could handle. He was going to ask Danny who was groaning but his mouth seemed to fail him. Pulling himself together, he crawled towards Danny. He had him face-to-face. Danny looked quite afraid as well. More so, if possible. Heart beating rapidly, Dash looked at his eyes.

His eyes were big and still flashing green.

There seemed to be only one word that he managed to say.

"H… how?" Dash heard his voice quaver with fear. He saw Danny's eyes frantically looking at anywhere except for him.

"I… I… I can explain!" Danny spoke with a wavering voice. The truth is he can but he most definitely doesn't want to. He wanted to think of an elaborate and totally legit explanation that he can give to Dash without revealing his deepest secret but his panicking made him unable to. An idea of knocking Dash unconscious came to his mind but he dismissed that rather quickly. He stopped fidgeting. He loudly sighed scratched the back of his neck and his head faced downwards, covering his eyes. _I never knew this would ever, __**ever**__ happen in this way. _After a while, he looked Dash straight to the eye. Blue eyes met and studied each other. Both had fear in them but the other one is now steeled with courage.

"I'm Danny Phantom."

* * *

**I was gonna post this earlier but for some odd reason, it won't let me go to the publish section of my account. I waited for some while but it still didn't work. I tried using my brother's computer and voila! So I transferred the file and uploaded!**

**I was gonna end the chapter on the other break line but that would make me too evil and the chapter short. XD**

**I'm gonna take a break for the week. :) See ya next next week!  
**

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
